1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-function back and body scrubber including an elongated shaft having a fluid reservoir filled with a body wash or the like and a double-sided scrubbing head attached to the shaft so as to reach a user's back while taking a bath or a shower. In a preferred embodiment, the double-sided scrubbing head is detachable from the shaft to be held in the user's hand in order to wash or scrub other areas of the user's body.
2. Background Art
It is often difficult for an individual taking a bath or shower to be able to wash his/her back. In cases where another individual is not present, the first individual's back may go substantially unwashed. To this end, soap dispersers are known having an elongated handle or shaft by which to enable a user to apply a self-contained supply of body wash to hard-to-reach areas of his/her back. However, the use of such conventional body wash applicators is limited. More particularly, the user may want to be able to wash, scrub, massage and exfoliate different areas of his/her body without having to change applicators. In situations where the user does not need a long handle or shaft to reach certain areas of his/her body, the conventional body wash applicators are typically incapable of being disassembled and reduced to a compact, easy-to-hold size by eliminating the handle or shaft therefrom. Accordingly, what would be desirable is an improved multi-function back and body scrubber which overcomes the limitations described above.